Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{4z - 2}{3z - 6} \div \dfrac{1}{9}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{4z - 2}{3z - 6} \times \dfrac{9}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(4z - 2) \times 9} {(3z - 6) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{36z - 18}{3z - 6}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{12z - 6}{z - 2}$